


Bad Boys

by harrysbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BadBoy!Zayn, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, nerd!liam, this is so terrible, this was my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbear/pseuds/harrysbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the last class of the day and Zayn wants to have fun with the teachers pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot based off a post on tumblr

Liam was reading the class assignment the professor had given before he walked out of the class room to make copies of the homework. The class was very boring and there were a lot of trouble makers in it who made him and the teacher annoyed easily. Zayn and Niall were always getting sent out for being disruptive. And at this exact moment Zayn started making his way towards Liam talking as he came. He wore a white button up shirt with a thin tie loose around his neck, skinny black jeans and white converse. His hair slicked back with a blonde steak showing. Liam thought he looked rather hot.

Last year Liam finally came out, but not in the way he wanted to. At a party someone gave him a browine which at the time he thought was really nice because he was hungry and his freinds dragged him there anyway withut his consent, so he ate the brownie and not even ten minutes later Liam was higher than a kite, he had never taken any drugs before making it even worse. The groupd he came with started playing truth or dare. When it came to his turn he picked dare and his best freind made him go in the closet blinded folded and make out with the person who went in. Fournately his friend at the time made him make out with the gay kid that was known for his reputation as the school slut. After being in the closet for only ten minutes Liam was getting blowjob and he was in mid orgasim when they opened the door. Ever since then he lost many friends and got made fun of for being gay. 

“Oi Liam,” Zayn said finally reaching his desk. “Why don’t you read that later and come with me for now.” He grabbed the book and closed it. Taking a seat on Liam’s desk.

“Uhh…I don’t know Zayn.” Liam looked around the class room feeling uncomfortable. “I cant Mr. Harrison will get mad at me. Not so much you.” Zayn leaned in closer his lips nearly touching Liam’s ear.

“C’mon lets ditch it will be fun I promise.” Liam went through the situation five times in his head. Contemplating whether or not it was a good idea. Zayn played with his iphone checking the time.

“We only got 30 minutes before schools out. C’mon its not gonna kill you to leave early.” Zayn was starting to get impatient. Liam didn’t know how to react. In his whole 4 years of being in high school he had never missed a day or ditched. And he didn’t plan on it plus he liked Zayn as a crush but didn’t know if he was gay or not. If he left with him what would they do? Where would they go? He has never been placed in this situation before. Running off with his crush before school was over was never even thought of.

“F-fine. Lets go.” Liam said putting his backpack on. Fumbling with the strings

“Outta Boy Liam!” Zayn cheered putting his arm around Liam’s shoulders. Niall high-fived them as they walked by. “You Go Liam!!” Niall and some other boys called out as they left the class.

“When I say run. Run.” Zayn said taking a few steps in front of Liam. Oh god what if they got caught the only way to get out of the school was through the main entrance and the side doors which were the security guards where at. Liam started to panic. Zayn peeked his head around the corner.

“Run!” He shouted. They both ran at full speed through the hallways hearing a security call for help. Liam reached the doors first thanks to him being on the track team. He held the door open for Zayn who came seconds later. They ran to the parking lot ducking in and out of cars so the security wouldn’t see them. Zayn got into his Audi and unlocked the doors for Liam to get in.

“That was fun yeah?” Zayn said almost out of breath pulling out of the lot. Liam giggled and nodded yes. “Why don’t we go to my place?” He asked glancing at Liam who went still. Liam was nervous again thinking about what they were going to do.

“I…I guess so..” He trailed off looking out the window. “Zayn?”

“Yeah  Li?” Zayn replied taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Uhh what are we going to do when we get there? I got a track meet at 5 and really have to be there.” He said.

“Were going to have fun.” That’s all he said until they pulled up to his house. They got out and walked into the empty house. “Follow me.” Zayn said closing the door behind him and started walking into a bedroom. He sat down on the bed taking off his shoes.

“Fuck Liam I want to do something with you okay?” Zayn said patting the bed next to him. Liam sat on the bed his hands were trembling. “I promise it will be fun, Don’t be afraid.”

Zayn leaned in closer to Liam their lips almost touching. “Zayn w-w..” But before he could finish his sentence Zayn started kissing Liam making him shut up.

“Don’t talk until I say so.” Zayn pushed Liam back onto the bed straddling his legs over Liam’s waist. He moved his hands over his pecks making Liam shiver underneath him.

“You like that?” Zayn said pulling off Liam’s shirt over his head.

“Yes I like that.” Liam said pulling Zayn’s face closer to his aching for another kiss. Zayn kissed him back harder each time making Liam give out a little moan. Zayn started unbuckling his pants.

“Have you ever given a blowjob?” Zayn asked slipping off his boxers. Liam said no. “Well today you’re going to learn.” Zayn stood on the side of the bed and made Liam get on his knees before him.

“C’mon Liam you can do this you’ve watched porn before yeah? Hell last year that kid gave one.” Zayn said annoyed. Liam has watched plenty of porn but was still a little unsure of what to do. When Louis had given him that blowjob he didnt miss a beat and pumped with his hands and mouth. 

“Where do I put my hands?” He asked Zayn but got no answer. Finally he started rubbing Zayn’s cock making himself get hard. He kissed the tip making Zayn a little weak in the knees. And all at once he took the cock in his mouth he realized it was too big for his whole mouth and decided to put his hands on the rest of Zayn’s cock rubbing it up to his mouth. He felt the pre-cum start to trickle down his lips. He pulled off and rubbed him again. Zayn was moaning in ecstasy. Liam went on him again this time Zayn did the work and pumped his hips into Liam’s mouth.

“Fuck yes!” Zayn called out almost reaching his climax. Liam stopped and stood up. Zayn turned around to his desk to grab the lube. Liam got on the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. Zayn took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. “You ready big boy?”

Zayn started to kiss Liam’s back and reaching his entrance he stopped. Liam called out “Zayn please.” Zayn kissed Liam’s hole making his back arch down in pleasure. “You’re so filthy Li, I like it.” He said in short breaths.

“Zayn I need you now.” Liam cried out his cock getting harder. Zayn spread Liam’s legs apart and put some lube on his hands to rub around his dick. At first he was entering Liam with only the head of his cock teasing him. Liam moaned louder each time. “Don’t fuck with me Malik!” Liam said in a voice to loud to be  hushed. This time Zayn grabbed the other boy’s hips and slammed his cock into Liam. He gave out a cry. He pushed himself farther into Liam making his back arch into pleasure. Zayn reached around and grabbed Liam’s cock and stared rubbing it. Giving him motivation to go faster and harder. Liam was cussing under his breath. He gave out moans knowing he was about to climax. Zayn reached his climax and came inside Liam the hot cum made Liam moan one last time before he did into Zayn’s hand. Zayn fell onto his back next to Liam who rolled over a snuggled closer to Zayn. He put his hand on Liams waist giving him small kisses on his back. Liam rolled over and smiled into the crook of Zayn’s shoulder.

“That was fun we should do it again more often.” Liam said after a while and gave Zayn a small smile.


End file.
